1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a compression operation in a hash algorithm and, more particularly, to an operation method and apparatus for providing a compression function for fast message hashing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a principal function of an encryption application, the encryption application provides the integrity of a message.
A hash function is a function used to ensure the integrity of a message, and is widely used in the signing and authentication of a message, etc. Generally, chain variable data is used in a hash function. A hash function divides a message into units of predetermined length and updates chain variable data using segment messages and chain variable data as input for a compression function. Final chain variable data output from the compression function may be processed by various algorithms, and the processed chain variable data becomes a hash value for the message.
In connection with a hash function, Korean Patent No 10-0916805 discloses a hash algorithm having 256-bit output, and Korean Patent No. 10-1428770 discloses an apparatus and method for performing a compression operation in a hash algorithm. In the hash algorithm disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1428770, the bit string of an input message having a specific length is converted into a word string, the message is converted into preset bits, and chain variable data is calculated by a compression operation performed on the converted message.
In order to improve the efficiency of the calculation speed of a hash function, a compression function, i.e., the core algorithm of a hash function, needs to be designed to be optimized and implemented for and within either a chip specialized for an encryption application or a central processing unit (CPU).